The Journey
by Sabaang
Summary: This is Chapter 1 Northern Water Tribe. It's about me and my husband Aang well right now boyfriend who are avatars. This is our journey to different places and our experiences. Oh by the way it's an AU I just figured that out!
1. Chapter 1

The Journey

By: Sabaang

Chapter 1: The Northern Water Tribe

When the Avatar dies he or she is reborn into the next nation in the cycle. Everything was fine with the Avatars until Avatar Roku died. Firelord Sozin wanted the fire nation to be the most powerful nation on earth, so he inialated the Air Nomad race because the Avatar was going to be born there next. When Avatar Roku died Aang, an air nomad was born. He found out that he had to be taken away from Gyatso, his mentor. So, he ran away from his home becoming incased in an iceburg when he was caught in a storm. After 100 years something odd happened. Another avatar was born into the Southern Water Tribe. Her name was Sabrina, and she was technically born in the Northern Tribe along with her sisters Alina, Baily, and Yue. Our mother seperatted Alina, Baily, and me because Yue was blessed with being ill and had to be put in the spirit oasis.

"When will you be back?" Katara asked. Her watery blue eyes were filled with concern, as her two younger twin sisters Alina and me, Sabrina. We were getting ready to leave for the Northern Water Tribe to train for being master Waterbenders. Katara's long brown hair flowed in the icy breeze as she hugged us as if the last time we would see each other.

"We don't really know." Alina answered. Her icy, blue filled with excitement and sadness for leaving our family behind. Her long, wavy, blonde hair moved crazily in the wind.

"Be safe and have fun." Sokka explained. His ocean, blue eyes filled with boredom and sadness. The warriors wolftail perched on his head was messed up as if done quickly.

"Thanks Sokka we'll miss all of you!" I answered as I punched Sokka in the arm. My icy, blue eyes filled with sadness just as my long, wavy blonde hair moved softly in the cold breeze. We said our final goodbyes and we created a tidal wave and left. We got lost right away and found ourselves on Kyoshi Island, who is named after Avatar Kyoshi. That's when we met Suki the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. She had short, brown hair with red, white and black makeup for Kyoshi to intimidate the enemies. Also she had the Kyoshi Warrior uniform and the weapons fans and swords.

"Do you want to learn the way of Kyoshi?" She asked.

"We would be honored." We answered.

She smiled and said, "Let's begin."

After the first day of training Alina went to bed but I explored the rest of the island. That's when I saw him. He had the arrows on his whole body, stormy, gray eyes that sparkled in the sun. He had a boyish, cute smile and he was so cute. He was petting a flying bison and a flying lemur bat with the same arrows. That's when he looked up and he saw me and started to come over by me! "Hi, I'm Aang." He told me.

"Hi, I'm Sabsab." I held out my hand and he took it and the weirdest thing happened, we started to glow. That's when we realized there were two avatars, an Airbender and a Waterbender. It flashed to a time that we started dating right away.

"Do you want to come with us to learn Waterbending at the Northern Water Tribe?" I asked.

"Of course I will!" Aang answered.

We completed our Kyoshi training and told Suki to keep in touch. She agreed and told us to have a safe journey. That's when we set off on Appa, Aang's flying bison. "Let's try not to get lost this time!" Alina told us.

"Ok!" Aang answered.

We landed in the Southern Air Temple for camp since it was a long journey to the Northern Water Tribe.

"Aang are you a master Airbender? Cause if you are you could teach me." I asked with a pleading look in my eyes.

"Yes, of course!" He answered with a loving smile. That's when we started training. In a few days I mastered Airbending and we eventually left the beautiful, blue temple. Finally, after a year we made it to the beautiful Northern Water Tribe. That's when I met Yue, the princess of the tribe. What was weird was that she looked exactly like Alina and I. She even looked at us weird.

"What is the pleasure of having two Avatars here?" She asked. Her blue eyes were filled with wonder, and her snow white hair glistened in the sun.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I have a connection with the spirits here." Yue answered.

"Cool. We're here to learn from the masters." Aang answered, "My name is Aang and this is my girlfriend Sabsab, and her sister Alina."

"Welcome to you all. I will show you to Master Paku." Yue answered. We were all instant friends and we asked later to keep in touch. That's when we heard a familiar voice, "SABSAB, ALINA THERE YOU ARE!"

"KATARA!" Alina and I screamed and ran over and hugged our sister. I found Sokka watching the warriors train so I jumped onto his back and screamed, "SOKKA!"

So I introduced Aang to the rest of the family who introduced himself as my boyfriend. (Secretly  
>I was happy) We both turned a bright shade of red. We followed Yue to Master Paku who seemed quite grumpy, but agreed to teach us Waterbending. I went to practice Airbending with Aang while Sokka and Yue explored the kingdom. Alina and Katara went to healing class. We were practicing some different moves and then he was teaching me about the gliders. He made one for me by the way.<p>

"You'll be fine you're a natural at this!" Aang explained.

I blushed and said, "Ok." I took off and I started thinking of a story that Aang told me about Gyatso, Air Surfing. I tried it and mastered that in a few tries. "Why did you try that it's dangerous!" Aang yelled. "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"Thanks." I answered.

It was our turn for healing class and it was fun. We practiced on real human solders that are injured. There were a bunch of little kids there so we were kind of annoyed with them for talking so much. "That was fun except for those kids that kept talking." Aang answered.

"Yeah I was about to airbend those kids out of the class." I explained how annoyed I am at little kids not taking classes seriously.

Aang laughed. I've always loved that laugh of his, it was so calming. It was night time and the stars were shining above us. "Sabsab?" Aang asked. But before I could answer he kissed me, but…

"AANG, STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Sokka was running toward Aang, but I flung him in the air with my Kyoshi Warrior training.

"SOKKA I'M OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF SO LEAVE US ALONE!" I screamed.

He gave me an evil look so I yelled some more, "SOKKA I AM A MASTER AIRBENDER AND A KYOSHI WARIOR SO DON'T GET ME MAD!"

"Fine," He answered. "Just don't do it in front of me." He walked away before I could apologize.

I'm still not sure if he gave Aang an evil look, but I was to mad to even care. We talked about who should be teaching us Earth and Fire. We finally made an agreement on Firelord Zuko and Toph Be Fong. The next morning we went to train with Master Paku who was more grumpy then he wass ever before. I wonder what his deal is but I don't ask.

"Water is life filled with emotion. When you fight you use all your emotion with the water." Paku explained water more thorough but I don't remember most of it. He showed us a few moves and told us to practice. It was a year before we mastered Waterbending.

"Ok ready for Ba Sing Se?" I asked everybody.

"Yup!" They all answer.

So we set off. As soon as we left we were lost again and ended up in Omashu. That's where we met Aang's old friend King Bumi. Then we went down the mail system for a little ride before we set off. Man it was a rush everyone was screaming except Alina, Aang and me. After the mail ride we said goodbye to King Bumi, and we went off on Appa. Finally we made it to the great city of Ba Sing Se. we had a hard time finding Toph unti we got directions from a civilian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ba Sing Se

"Just take the main road and when you see the flying boar your there." The civilian answered.

"Thanks for your help." I answered.

So we took two carriages to get there Katara, Alina, and Sokka in one, Aang and I in another. Then we came to a stop, got out, and found ourselves at the Be Fong estate. We came in and as soon as our feet touched the floor we were flung in the air buy a rock.

"TEO, STAY BACK!" Toph screamed.

"Wait, I'm the Avatar and so is Aang we mastered Air, Water and being a Kyoshi Warrior. We need you to teach us Earthbending and metal bending PLEASE." I pleaded.

"Alright, just as long as I leave this place my parents are driving me nuts! Teo has to come with me though I can't leave him." Toph answered. Toph is blind we could tell by her eyes, they were glassy looking. She had black hair in a bun with two strands in her face. We guessed two things, she could see with her feet as we heard rumors about, and how she was looking straight at us. She was also wearing her Earth Rumble 6 uniform. I've seen her in Earth Rumble 6 when Sokka brought me.

"Let's get out of here before the guards come!" Toph whispered. So we left as fast as we could. In about thirty minutes we found a place perfect for Earthbending. Aang was having a really hard time with Earthbending because it was his natural opposite. It took him two months, and only took me 5 days. Before we started Metalbending we had to find some metal and decided that we should wait until we get to the Fire Nation. We entered Earth Rumble 7 because we thought it would help us with Earthbending. Aang went first and only defeated two guys Fire Nation Man and The Boulder. Then it was my turn and I defeated everyone, but there was a twist. I had to beat Toph to be victorious in this match. We could choose another person so I chose Aang and Toph chose Teo. Aang and I used Airbending to our advantage so we could confuse Toph. We won easily.

` We then set off to the Northern Air Temple, but we needed supplies so that put off our plan. We were in the mood for some tea and we entered the Jasmine Dragon. That's when I first met Uncle Iroh, Aang and everyone else met him except for Alina and me. It was during the final war between the nations. I didn't know that he was Zuko's uncle. The Jasmine Dragon is the best Tea shop in the world.

"We all want a jasmine tea hot not cold please. Your tea shop is very beautiful by the way." I explained.

"Great choice and thank you I sure love this shop too." Iroh answered. He left to go get our tea and it seemed like five minutes and he was back again with our tea.

"Wow that was fast." Aang said.

"You're welcome for coming in again at any time. Have a nice day." Iroh answered and went to go serve another customer. So we stayed for a while longer and then eventually left for the Northern Air Temple, Teo's original home until he met Toph.

"I can't believe I'm going home after all those years of living with you Toph." Teo explained to us that when he was gliding one day a massive wind carried him away, and he landed in Toph's yard. Teo is in a wheel chair because of a horrible flooding accident in his little earth town. He lost his mother during the flood. He has brown hair and green eyes. He's the perfect match for Toph since she's blind and he's in a wheel chair. He told us stories about his dad the inventor who helped with the invasion plan years back.

"Wow, didn't you miss your dad?" I asked.

"Yeah I did, but I wanted to stay with Toph." Teo answered.

"Thanks Teo." Toph said while she kissed him on the cheek. Teo blushed and just smiled.

"So, what about Sabsab Twinkletoes I know you two are dating." Toph asked with a devious smile.

"Yeah we are, but what do you want to know about us?" Aang asked.

"How did you two meet?" Katara asked.

"On Kyoshi Island." I answered.

"Who saw who first?" Sokka asked with an evil eye not exactly sure if we should answer.

"I did." I answered again. Smiling at the memory that happened months ago.

"What did you think Sabsab?" Katara asked. Aang was looking at me with a nervous glance scared what I was going to say.

"He's hot very hot." I answered.

"Same here, but you're a girl." Aang answered. He took another glance at Sokka trying to read his face.

"Anything else?" Teo asked.

"I wanted to date her right away since she was hot, and she looked very nice." Aang explained. I was shocked with this answer and I replied, "Really right away, cause that's what I thought."

"Aw, who loves you more now?" Aang teased.

"You." I answered. He smiled and then kissed me on the cheek. I didn't realize I started to smile but it just happened. Everyone else was smiling, but Sokka who was giving me a stare down. We saw Kyoshi Island and landed for a pitstop for three reasons, A)Appa was tired. B) We had to introduce people to people. C) We needed to catch with Suki. We landed and saw Suki, so we jumped off Appa and we ran to see Suki who was giving us a huge smile.

"Hi, Alina, Aang and Sabsab I've missed you!" Suki screamed.

I introduced Sokka, Katara, Toph and Teo with Suki. When I was doing that Aang slipped his hand into mine and I started to smile even when I was trying to hide it. I could tell that Sokka wanted to date Suki, but was to chicken to even ask. I also could tell the same thing with Suki. "Sokka's single!" I blurted.

Sokka gave me a mad look and was trying so hard not to smile. "Sokka let me show you around." Suki explained trying not to laugh at me. Aang was looking at me weird and asked, "What was that about?"

"I'll explain later." I answered. He gave me a weird look, but nodded and looked away. We stayed for a few days to see if Sokka and Suki were a thing and to see if Suki wanted to join us. So, later Suki found a replacement so she could join us and then told me this, "Sokka and I are dating!"

"Good," I answered, "now I can yell at him now no offence to you or anything."

"That's fine he deserves it. You and Aang look cute together anyway." Suki explained. I smiled and walked away to find anyone who was joining us. All of a sudden I felt that someone was going to attack me so I was ready to use all of the stuff I learned. The people ran up and started to attack and I used Waterbending to block their path. Then tossed them into the air with Airbending, and trapped them with Earthbending.

"OW! SABSAB LET US GO!" The people screamed.

"Good job sis." Sokka explained that it was a drill to help us in the future. Then he told me that Aang wasn't in on it, and he ran off because he was scared of something. I got afraid and ran with my Airbending speed trying to find Aang. Then I found him with his head down. "AANG ARE YOU OK?" I screamed.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was afraid they were going to hurt you!" Aang answered me, but he looked very sad.

"They couldn't hurt me Aang you know that." I answered. He smiled at me and before I could smile back he kissed me. It started out as a soft kiss, but then it deepened and got longer. We didn't take any breaths for what seemed like hours until we heard, "Well, well Twinkletoes don't let me interrupt you." Toph teased. Aang and I both turned a bright shade of red when everybody got to the spot we were in.

"Sabsab I thought I…" Sokka began.

"SOKKA! I am old enough to kiss my boyfriend without my brother TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" I screamed and didn't know that my eyes started to glow.

"Sabsab calm down for me." Aang urged. I just nodded and went to the beach to practice Water, Earth and Airbending.

"Can I join you?" Aang asked. I nodded and we did a few moves until Aang pulled me into the water so I could be in a good mood. We laughed and splashed until we started to kiss again. We thought we were alone until a rock hit Aang in the head. "OW, that hurt!" I turned around to see we were being ambushed by Earthbenders. Aang went to go fight until I grabbed his arm and said, "Wait until they attack first."

Aang nodded in agreement. We got into our stances and waited. That's when the first rock came we stopped the rock and started using all our bending techniques until we froze them all. We walked up to our attackers to find it was another drill. So we unfroze our friends and told them to stop the drills.

"No, you need to be ready." Katara explained. We nodded and decided to leave to the Firelord's Palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Firelord's Palace

We arrived at the Firelord's Palace in record time. As we marched up the steps the guards stopped us and asked, "Who go's there?"

"Aang and I need to learn firebendinng from Firelord Zuko , we had a vision that he would teach us." I answered.

"Well you can't because you're not welcome here so buzz off!" The guard yelled.

"We're the Avatars though so we need to learn firebending next!" Aang screamed back. I grabbed his arm and gave him a look that said don't push it.

"Fine you can have an audience with the Firelord, but don't get your hopes up!" He answered.

He showed us to the Firelords chamber where Firelord Zuko was sitting, which by the way seems pretty boring to me, but oh well. I looked over at Alina to find that she was drooling at the site of him. I have to admit he was hot, but I love Aang a whole lot more.

"Alina you should ask him out because he's checking you out!" I whispered.

"I would, but I always wait for the guy." Alina answered.

"Why are you here?" Zuko asked still looking at Alina.

"Aang and I need to learn firebending from you to finalize our Avatar training." I answered.

"Why me?" Zuko asked.

"We had a vision that it would be you to teach us." Aang answered.

"OK I will train you. Do you want to be Dual swords masters too?" Zuko asked again.

"Yes if it wouldn't trouble you to do so." We answered.

"I want a private audience with that girl over there." Zuko pointed out Alina.

We all left to find that we would be staying in the Firelords Palace! The guard that was mean to us put Aang and me in the same room together, and Sokka gave us a very you better watch out look on his face. Then I saw Alina running towards me with a big smile on her face. "SABRINA!" She screamed.

"What's the matter are you Ok? What happened in there?" I asked.

"Zuko asked me out! He doesn't even know me and he said 'You're the one that I should date.'" Alina screamed.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you! I told you that he liked you." I answered.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Avatar Sabrina Zuko would like to see you with Avatar Aang tomorrow at noon." The guard explained.

"OK thank you for telling me I'll be there." I answered.

So as I got to my room with Aang I noticed that it was filled with rose petals and candels with a tiny soft breeze in my room. Aang was standing by the bed with his hands behind his back and he said, "Sabrina, it's been three years since I've known you and your now at a marrying age so…."

"Will you marry me?" Aang asked. In his hand was the most beautiful betroval necklace. It was black with a combination of the water symbol and the air symbol shaped into a heart stone. In his other hand was a ring that was shaped into a flower with a moonstone in the middle.

"Yes I will marry you Aang." I answered with tears in my eyes.

He put my betroval necklace on and then he will say the words I will never forget, " I love you so much Sabrina."

"I love you too Aang." I answered.

That's when we could kiss in peace without Sokka interrupting. It was a long and sweer with the familiar taste of candy and ice. We finally broke apart and then went to bed. When I woke up the next morning I was in Aangs arms and I thought it was a dream that I was engadged. "Aang I'm engadged to you right?" I asked.

"Yes." Aang answered giving me a cocky smile.

"You know that we have to learn firebending today right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Aang answered.

We forced ourselves out of bed ready to learn firebending, but that's when Sokka saw my necklace. "SABRINA WHY ARE YOU ENGADGED! YOU ARE TO YOUNG!"

"I AM OF AGE! I'M SIXTEEN AND I CAN MARRY AANG!" I screamed back.

That's when Aang and I ran to our lesson. "Fire is not just destruction and death, but beauty and life." Zuko informed us about his trip to the Sun Warriors Temple and met the firebending masters. He also told us not to tell anyone at all. We nodded and learned the basics of firebending. It was hard for me since I'm a waterbender, but I got it over time like five months. Aang got it in two months. He helped me all the time, but it was still hard. By the time we realized that we needed to learn different things to help us two years past.

"Sabrina?" Aang asked.

"Huh?"

"When is our wedding going to be?" He asked.

"In like five months why?"

"I just wanted to prepare for it right away so we have more time to practice the elements."

I nodded, and we prepared for it with my family before we arrived in the Southern Water Tribe for the weddings. "Sabrina needs to be more beautiful than she is." Katara thought I was ugly and she was pretty. She's jealous of me and hates me to the death. Thankfully Aang yelled at her and everyone else hit her. Even Appa didn't like that comment.

"Well what Water Tribe dress do you want?" Alina asked.

"Actually I have a different idea. I want a mix between the air nomads and the water tribe dresses." I answered looking at Aang who was looking at me curiously.

"Ok what kind of cake do you want for the wedding?" Suki asked. Oh by the way she didn't really love Sokka, she just wanted to use him since he's a very famous warrior in our tribe.

"The frosting should be yellow and blue with a mix of the water and air symbol." Aang answered. Looking at me to see if that would fit and I just smiled at him, and he smiled back at me with that boyish cute smile that I love so much.

"Who are the bridesmaids?" Alina asked.

"Katara, Suki, Toph, and you are the Maid of Honor." I answered in a smile.

"Ok then who are the groomsmen?" Sokka asked.

"You, Teo, Momo, and Zuko's the best man. We have to keep the dating people together." Aang answered.

"What should the bridesmaid's wear?" Katara asked.

"Blue for the girls and yellow for the guys." I answered.

"Should we have performers?" Suki asked.

"Sure I don't care what kind." Aang answered.

We got all the planning done when Katara yelled. "Let's land down there I want to teach my little sisters something quick."

So we landed in a fire nation town to find that we were going into that forest.

"Katara, why are we going into the forest at a full moon?" I asked.

"Because I'm teaching you bloodbending, it can only be done at the full moon." She answered.

"Why are you teaching us this?" We all screamed at her.

"Because, I want you to be able to protect yourselves!" Katara answered. For once in my life I actually thought that Katara cared for me.

"We will learn it, but we won't like it!" Aang answered.

Katara nodded and taught us the techniques. So we mastered bloodbending in just two days, but after we did we weren't the same. I was in my room crying while Aang was getting food for Appa and Momo. Aang came back and saw me he was so scared that he came to the bedside and screamed, "Sabrina are you OK?"

"I don't like bloodbending its vile and cruel!" I answered with tears streaming down my face.

"I know I hate it too, but we don't have to use it at all! Please calm down you look so sad and I love it when you're happy!" Aang explained as he brushed the tears away from my face. He then gave me a soft kiss and I smiled and put my head on Aang's chest and fell asleep. When I awoke the next morning there was a note on my bed.

_Dear Sabrina and Aang,_

_ This is Zuko, I got one question and something to tell you. Alina and I are engadged and dou you want to learn how to bend lighting and or redirect it?_

_ From, _

_ Zuko _

That's when Aang woke up. "Sabrina I woke up when you left my arms are you OK?"

"Yeah everything's fine we just got a letter from Zuko. He's engadged to Alina and he want to know if we want to learn how to bend lightning." I showed Aang the letter and he looked at me in wonder with a little fear in his eyes.

"Sabrina lightning is dangerous I don't know if I can do this!"

"Aang its ok I'll be there with you!" I answered completely concerned now.

He smiled at that and gave me a kiss on the mouth and murmured on my lips, "Thank you for caring and loving me!"

"Thanks for loving and caring for me too." I answered back. So after that we went outside to meet Firelord Zuko my new brother inlaw.

"Zuko? Who will be teaching us how to bend lightning?" I asked.

"Me and my Uncle Iroh." Zuko answered.

"The one who owns the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se?" Aang asked.

"Yup that's the one!" Zuko answered with a smile on his face.

"He's coming tomorrow to visit and for the weddings." Alina entered the throne room with a smile on her face when she saw Zuko. When she said that, she made a heart with her hands. She then pointed at Aang and me. I did the same thing but pointed at her and Zuko. She smiled, and Aang and Zuko had a confused look on their faces. That made us smile even bigger. It soon became an inside joke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Weddings!

"Alina it's time!" I screamed.

"Yup, are you nervous like I am?" Alina asked. She was in the most beautiful red, and blue wedding dress with little gems on it.

"Yes I am, but I love him so much! So, it's worth it!" I answered. Everyone was telling me that my wedding dress was amazing. It was blue, and yellow with little gems of blue on it. So we finished all the stuff that was needed to be done and we waited for our family to take us down the aisle. As we reached our fiancés I got the sudden feeling that we were in danger. When I looked at Aang I could tell he thought the same thing. So I looked around, and saw a mysterious man watching Zuko closely. So I motioned my head toward him for Aang to get a good look at him. So we put on out fake smiles and waited. We finished the sermon, and went to do the candles except Aang and I were doing something different from Alina and Zuko.

"Now, Sabrina and Aang will put their elements as one!" The preacher said. So we did that and came back to the front and the preacher said, "Aang you may kiss the bride."

So Aang looked at me and smiled then we leaned in and kissed. When we did kiss the air around us lifted my hair up and when we broke apart I started to laugh. After that it was Alina's turn so I told Alina this, "Aang and I are going to walk around the church to get a good protection for you OK?"

"Yup, but be careful Sabrina." Alina answered.

I nodded and went to go find Aang. "Aang you saw that scary guy right. He was eyeing Zuko."

"Yeah, and I just saw a crazy looking girl who was eyeing Zuko too." He answered. So we walked around and heard.

"Now they had a change of plans Alina and Zuko want to do the same thing as Sabrina and Aang." The preacher explained.

So they did that, and when they put the fire and water together they came back to the front of the church.

"Zuko you may now kiss the bride!" The preacher said.

They just finished the kiss when lightning came by Zuko, but he redirected it.

"ZUKO, TAKE EVERYONE AND GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" I screamed. So he told everyone to get up and go, but he went with them and told Alina to get over by him.

"What do you want Azula! I thought that was you when I saw you!" Aang screamed.

"I thought you were in the loony house!" I screamed.

"I escaped, and I want revenge as does my father!" Azula said.

We looked over at the man and realized that it was Oazi Zuko's father. That's when the fight started. Oazi did this weird martial art thing and was shocked that nothing came out. "WHAT! WHY CAN'T I FIREBEND! IT WAS YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

The blue fire came, and hit Aang right in the chest! "NO!" Then I just blacked out. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with Alina fanning me to cool down. "AANG!" I screamed and looked around to find him, and saw that he was on the ground not getting attended to. So, I got up and ran to him got water out of my pouch and healed him. I turned around to find everyone looking at me weird. So I asked, "What?"

"Sabrina you just killed Azula and Oazi. You shot lightning and both of them with two hands." Alina explained.

"I don't remember that! I was mad and scared because Azula came and shot Aang and then I blacked out!" I answered them with my anger rising.

"You were in the Avatar State, and your anger was so powerful that it got you there. Aang getting hurt must have triggered it." Zuko explained to me that all the avatars get this amazing power in the avatar state, and that it's no match for any other person.

"Is Aang going to be OK?" I asked.

"Sabrina?" Aang asked in a whisper.

"Aang! I'm here, I'm right here. Are you OK?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine, but are you OK?" Aang answered.

"I just got into the Avatar State when Azula shot you." I answered.

He looked at me and gave me a hug. We just stayed there because I was so upset that Aang got hurt that I wasn't in the mood for anything. That's when everyone came in. I was crying really hard because I killed two people, and I heard Sokka's voice yell, "SABRINA WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK?"

"NO SHE IS NOT OK SHE JUST KILLED TWO PEOPLE! SHE SHOT LIGHTNING AT BOTH OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME!" Aang yelled.

Everyone was concerned and we got up, well Aang picked me up and carried me to Appa. Aang told Sokka to drive so that he could be with me. That's when I spoke, "Aang, you must hate me now that I killed two people."

"NO! I'll always love you! You were just protecting me!" Aang answered.

I nodded and fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up the next day I was still on Appa, but not in Aang's arms. So I looked around to see that Aang had made me breakfast. When he saw that I woke up he ran with my breakfast in his hand. "Sabrina are you alright? I made you breakfast I hope you like it."

"I'm fine, but still kind of freaked. I dreamed about it though, and I was outside my body watching the whole thing. It was scary, I was scary." I answered.

He nodded and sat back so he could meditate. After I ate my breakfast, which was really good, I joined him in meditating until we both heard a bang. We jumped up, and ran as fast as we could, which wasn't hard considering that were airbenders. We found out that it was Sokka making an invention.

"SOKKA, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed.

"I was bored and I wanted to blow up something." Sokka answered casually.

"YOU ARE SO UNBELIVABLE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS WHE I GOT HERE?" Suki screamed.

"A lot I guess." Sokka answered.

"YOU GUESS! I HAD TO STOP KYOSHI WARRIOR TRAINING WITH KATARA!" Suki yelled.

"GUYS STOP!" Zuko yelled back.

"WELL WE WERE MEDITATING WHICH SCARED US EVEN MORE!" I screamed back.

"GUYS, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Zuko yelled back.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ZUKO?" I yelled.

"Quiet! I am practicing firebending!" He yelled.

That's when Aang and I left we hated to see friends fight but I was kind of happy that Suki got mad at Sokka. Man do I hate what she's doing to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Guru

Two days after the fight with Sokka, Suki and he finally broke up! That's when we got a message from the Guru at the Eastern Air Temple. It came on a messenger hawk, how he got a messenger hawk is beyond me but oh well! Zuko as the first on who read it, but he passed it around until it finally it came to Aang and me. It read, _"I would like to inform you that I would help you for going in the Avatar State, I heard that Sabrina had a nasty incident with Azula and Oazi. If you choose to get help meet me at the Eastern Air Temple, Aang you should know where that is. _

_From, _

_Guru Patik." _

"I think we should go! Please Sabrina, we need this!" Aang answered first.

I nodded, and got ready to pack my things to set off to the Eastern Air Temple. We set off, and let Appa take us there himself because he knew where to go!

"Sabrina, are you scared to go at all, after the incident with Azula and Oazi?" Aang asked.

"Actually, no I'm not scared to go at all." I answered. The truth was that I was scared of the Avatar State after the incident with Azula and Oazi."

"I am though." Aang answered.

"That's understandable, but I'll be there!" I explained to him that it will be alright, but he still looked uneasy. So I just snuggled into him so he could feel comforted.

"There it is!" Aang screamed.

I looked up and saw a beautiful temple, and out in the distance I saw a man.

"Is that the Guru?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I think so." He answered. As we landed the man introduced himself, "Hello, I am Guru Patik."

"I'm Sabrina and this is my husband Aang." I answered.

"We're the Avatar's." Aang explained, but apparently the Guru already knew that.

"I know that you guys are because I had a vision that both of you I would help. Follow me." The Guru answered.

So we followed him to a creek that looked really gross because it had little bundles of grass in it. "Can you tell me why this creek is really gross and disgusting?" Patik asked.

"Because the bundles of grass are in it?" Aang and I answered.

"Correct. Now what happen's when I remove the bundles of grass?" He asked again.

"The creek flows!" We answered.

"Correct again! this is exactly like chakras in your body. They're blocked by these bindles of grass." Guru Patik explained. It was weird I know, but it made a lot of sense.

"So, what's the first chakra?" Aang asked.

"The earth chakra is located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear. So, what are you afraid of?" Guru Patik explained.

"My survival." Aang answered.

"Losing the people I love." I answered.

"Let those fears flow down the creek forgotten." Guru Patik answered in a very calm voice.

As soon as he said that I felt better about myself. "The water chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. What are you the most guilty about?" He asked again.

"I ran away from my people." Aang answered.

"I killed two people." i answered.

"Let yourself forgive yourself because you can't go on living with guilt on in your life." Patik explained. Again I felt better after he explained the second chakra.

" The next chakra is the fire chakra and is located in the stomach. It deals with will-power and is blocked by shame. What are you shameful for?" Patik asked for the third time.

"I yelled at my brother for freaking me out." I answered.

"I lost my family because of me running away." Aang answered.

"Let them flow down the creek and let those shamful things dissappear." Patik explained.

That's when I started to get scared because after all of those chakras being unlocked I kept on feeling better.

"The heart chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love and is blocked by grief." Patik explained without even asking us a question cause we knew the drill.

"My people died when I left." Aang answered again.

"I airbended my brother away from me." I answered again.

"Let yourselves be happy again." Patik instructed.

"The fifth chakra is the sound one and it's located in the throat. It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. What have you lied about?" Patik asked.

"I lied to my other girlfriend that I loved her." Aang answered.

"I lied to Alisha about Zuko checking her out." I answered.

"Let the truth take over your lies." Patik demanded.

That's when I got curiouson what he was doing but I didn't want to ask.

"The light chakra is located in the center of the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion." Patik explained.

"I saw my mom, even though it didn't really look like my mom." I answered.

"I saw my people from the Southern Air Temple." Aang answered.

"The people we love aren't really gone but they are formed into a kind of new love." Patik explained with a sad look on his face.

"The final chakra is the thought chakra. It's located on the crown of the head and it deals with pure cosmic energy. It is blocked by earthly attachments."

"Aang is the one that attaches me." I answered.

"Sabrina is the one that attaches me." Aang answered.

"You have to let eachother go." Patik explained.

I looked at Aang with tears in my eyes and I could tell by Aang's face that he was having a hard time too.

"It's okay we can do it Sabrina." Aang answered.

"I'm sorry Aang for this." I told him with tears in my eyes, and then just like that I let him go.

"You may now go in and out of the Avatar State. Congragulations." Patik answered.

We thanked him and went back to Appa. As we reached Appa I started to feel weird.

"Sabrina are you okay?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, but just get me home please." I answered.

That's when we got on Appa and we set off on Appa to the Firelord's palace.

"Sabrina are you sad that you let me go?" Aang asked.

"Yes!" I answered, "I mean I wanted to go in and out of the Avatar State, but I didn't know I had to let you go! I mean I love you!" That was the second time I said that to him, and I was surprised at how angry I was. So I went by Aang and I put my head on his lap and said, "I'm so sorry Aang."

"That's okay Sabrina. I'm sorry I had to detach myself to you and I love you too." Aang answered.

That's when he bent down and kissed me on the mouth. He also told me to go to sleep.

"Why can't you go to sleep with me when we ride home?" I asked.

"Okay I will." Aang answered.

The next thing I knew I was back at the firelords palace wrapped in Aang's arms. Also I woke up with Sokka's face in my face looking at me. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed. That's when Aang jumped up and asked, "Sabrina what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Sabrina!" Sokka apologized.

"It's okay Sokka, just promise me that you won't do it again?" I asked.

"I promise. So, how was the life changing Guru trip?" Sokka asked.

"It was great!" It was a total lie, but I didn't care I just wanted to forget about that trip.

"I heard that you had to detach yourself from Aang, and I'm sorry that I was too protective of you. You had a right to be mad." Sokka's apology caught me off guard and then I started realizing that he was just trying to be a good friend not a brother now. Hmmmmm, curious.

"No Sokka sorry that I kept on yelling at you." He then gave me a hug and asked me all the stuff I learned with the Guru. That's when I decided that I wanted to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Southern Water Tribe

"Aang?" I asked.

"Sab do you want to go home?" Aang asked.

"How did you know?" I answered.

"Because I know you." He answered back with a smile.

"Can we go?" I asked.

"Of course we can go!" He exclaimed.

So we asked if anyone wanted to join us when Sokka and Katara literally pulled us away from the group to talk to us.

"I broke up with Suki, it just wasn't working out between us. Also we wanted to tell you guys that your are adopted." He explained to us how three babies were floating in the river when Sokka's dad found us when he was fishing.

"Wait a minute, three?" I asked now curious.

"Yeah, the third baby was adopted by another family." Katara explained. She looked bored and her voice was flat. I never saw her this way before, but i put that out of my mind. I needed to focus on my lost sister.

"We have to find her!" Alina exclaimed. That's when I didn't see anything, but three babies floating down a river, with a big fishermans boat with a guy looking at us with such curiousity and I figured that was us because the babies looked exactly alike. Then I ran to Aang with aribender speed and told Aang the story of my sisters and I. He looked worried for a minute because he thought my sister was lost, but I told him that she was adopted by another family. When I told him that he looked realived.

"We'll find your other sister Sabrina." Aang ordered.

I smiled and kissed him, and said, "Thank you Aang."

He smiled and kissed me back, until my sister asked me a question.

"Sabrina, ready to go?" Alina asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm ready to go." i answered.

So, we jumped on Appa and headed to the Southern Water Tribe. When we were flying I told Alina what else we should do besides find our sister, "I think we should find our parents at the Northern Tribe. I have a hunch at who it is.

"Who do you think it is?" Alina asked.

"Cheif Arnook, I had a really strong feeling that I knew him somehow." I answered.

"So, Yue is our sister too!" Alina exclaimed.

Then we made it to the Southern Water Tribe. We were greeted by our old friends, and who we thought was our family. Then I saw a girl who was our age, with medium, blonde hair, icy blue eyes with an expression of confusion. It looked like she knew us, but she couldn't figure out how she knew us.

"Alina, I found her." I explained while I pointed her out.

So, we walked over to the girl and I asked, "Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure. Hey do I know you? Cause you look familiar, but I can't figure out how." Our sister asked.

"Yes, well we think anyway. What's your name?" Alina asked.

"Baily, what's yours?"

"I'm Sabrina, this is my husband Aang. That's my sister Alina, and her husband Zuko."

"But, we're searching for our sister, and we think it's you." I explained to her about how three triplets were found by fisherman, and were brought here, and how Alina and I stayed together while Baily went to another family.

"Really? I'll go ask my parents aobut it. Wanna come with me?" Baily asked.

"Sure!" We all answered.

"Baily are you a waterbender?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Baily answered with a question.

"Yes and no, it's the same with Sab." Aang answered.

"Why is that?" Baily asked.

"We're the Avatars." I answered.

"Cool, Alina are you a waterbender?" Baily asked.

"Yes, but I'm not the Avatar." Alina answered.

"What about you Zuko?"

"No, I'm a firebender, and the firelord." Zuko answered.

"Cool!"

As we reached Baily's house, I noticed that her parents wanted to say something, but Baily beat them to it, "Am I adopted, and have two sisters?"

"Yes, and we're sorry that we didn't tell you." Her adopted father answered.

So, after she heard that she stormed out of her house.

"So, do you want to find your real parents?" Aang asked.

"YES! Let's get outta here!" Baily answered.

"Well we're going to have to make a pit stop." I explained.

"Why is that?" Baily asked.

"Our foster brother, Sokka wants to come." Alina answered.

So we flew back to the firelords palace where we met with Sokka, Toph, and Teo. Sokka told us the breaking news, "Katara ran away with a guy named Jet without giving us any warning at all."

"Wow didn't see that one coming! Any who, Baily Sokka, Sokka Baily." As soon as I said that Sokka started checking her out, and Baily was doing the same thing to Sokka. "Will you go out with me!" Sokka blurted then put his hand over his mouth like he said something bad.

"Me?" Baily asked looking stunned like she's never been asked out before. Sokka only nodded and Baily answered, "Okay!"

I had a feeling that Aang was looking at me so I turned to find that he was smiling at me so I asked, "What?"

"Nothing!" He answered.

We stared at eachother for a long time until I realized that he was thinking about how we first met. Then I could tell that Sokka didn't just want to date Baily he wanted to marry her. Also I knew that Aang wanted a guys night out and I hope that it will go over well considering that Sokka would join.

"Toph, Teo do you want to come with us?" Alina asked.

"Sweet, I've always wanted to see the Northern Water Tribe!" Toph exclaimed.

Teo nodded and started to stare at Toph in a loving way, and I thought for a minute are they engadged? Toph did seem extra happy. What's with all the love today I thought. Then I had a bad feeling come over me so I looked at Aang and could tell that he had the same feeling too. That's when disaster struck, because a blue flame came tumbling towards us until Toph blocked it.

"Azula?" I screamed with a shocked look on my face.

"Surprised to see me?" Azula asked.

"Yeah I killed you!" I answered.

What the weird thing is, she looked nicer than before, and Zuko noticed it too.

"What happened to you Azula?" Zuko asked.

"Katara saved me when Sabrina ordered her to take my body away." Azula answered, and she looked scared when she mentioned Katara's name.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why? So she can have Aang all to herself." Azula answered. "But I don't want to help her in any way!"

"Really?" I asked totally surprised by that answer she gave us.

"Yes, because I want to join you." Azula answered.

"Toph, see if she's telling the truth." Aang ordered.

That's when Toph knelt to the ground, and put her hand to the ground and said, "She's telling the truth. We should trust her."

I nodded and said," Alright Azula you can be in our group."

Azula jumped up, smiled, thanked us, and gave us all hugs before talking with Zuko. Alina was very close by them when she was talking with Zuko. Finally we set off toward the Northern Water Tribe.

"Sabrina?" Azula asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you trust me?" She asked again.

"Not really, but I do trust Toph's answer." I answered.

"What do I have to do to prove that I'm on your side?" She asked.

"Somehow get Katara here, and protect us from her." I answered.

She nodded and went to sit by Zuko and Alina. We finally got to the Northern Water Tribe. I requested an auidience with our dad, and right away it was granted, and he allowed Baily and Alina with me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure for you girls to visit me on this fine day?" Arnook asked.

"Well let us start with this, why did you send us away dad?" I asked right away.

The happy look he had earlier was gone in a flash and he answered with this, "Your mother was the one that sent you away not me."

"Well why did you let her!" Alina asked with a furious look on her face.

"Because she wanted Yue because she was blessed by the moon spirit! She looked at you guys as a dissapointment even though you girls were waterbenders, and apparently the Avatar too. I told her she was crazy, but she sent you girls away anyway." Dad answered.

"Can we stay here a couple of days?" Baily asked looking mad.

"You may stay here as long as you would like my daughters." Dad answered with joy on his face. That's when Yue walked in and looked at us with disgust.

"What are you guys doing here?" Yue asked.

"We came here to find our father and sister." I answered calmly.

"Whatever, you guys will never be apart of our family!" Yue explained with a smirk.

"Sabrina?" Alina screamed.

"What?" I snapped.

"Your eyes started to glow." Baily explained. Even Yue looked scared, and she started to back away towards the door, but I used airbending to shut the door keeping her in.

"Just because our mother took a fancy to you, DOESN'T MEAN WE AREN'T MEMBERS OF YOUR FAMILY!" I screamed feeling my face getting hot.

"Well your just jealous!" Yue screamed back looking mortified.

"NO! You think I'm a threat to your kingdom that you would have if you didn't have sister's! I'M THE AVATAR AND I DON'T WANT YOUR KINGDOM!" I yelled and stormed out the door.

Aang saw that I was mad and came running to me, "Are you okay?"

"No." I answered while I stepped into his arms. He didn't say anything else, but just held me.

"I want to stay, but I need to learn something from Ty Lee." I explained.

"Want to send her here?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

After a day, Ty Lee came and I asked her if she could teach me her chi-blocking thing she does.

"Sure!" Ty Lee answered.

It took seven days to master and to teach everyone that was a bender. That's when I decided to talk to Azula.

"Azula?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"When will Katara come?" I asked.

"Five days why?" She answered.

"I have a plan." I explained to her that I will pretend to be dead so Katara could be here and happy that she doesn't have to fight me and put her guard down. "Also I've been working on a new bending technique." I blurted.

"What is it?" Azula asked curious now.

"Bonebending." I answered.

"Wow!" Azula looked impressed by that.

Aang then walked into the room looking at me weird. "Sab? What are you doing pretending that your dead."

"I'm luring her here." I answered.

"What are you going to do when she gets here?" Aangs tone went from concerned to angry.

"Break her bones." I mumbled.

"WHY?" He yelled.

"To protect us!" I answered so loud it even shocked me.

"Oh okay." Looking realieved.

I smiled and hugged him hard, then stepped away to tell him, "You should be apart of this plan."

"Great." Aang said sarcasticly.

So, the plan was in action, and Katara was coming in five days. Then it was time to practice before she comes."

"Hey the full moon is in five days right?" I asked Aang.

"Yeah, why?" Aang answered then realized, "Sab, why!" Why would you do that?"

"I just wanted to know incase she uses it against me or you." I muttered.

He smiled, kissed me then held me for what seemed like hours.

"Sabrina?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Do you want to kill Katara?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, because she wants you when you're mine. I will only kill her if she is trying to kill me though." I answered.

"Okay, well hopefully she won't." Aang answered.

Then something went wrong, because I accidentally slept three days in a row, and found out that it was two days until Katara comes. "TWO DAYS UNTIL SHE COMES!" I screamed.

"Yeah, you really slept in didn't you?" Toph answered.

I ignored that comment and we went to practice the real thing and Toph was going to be Katara, which I wasn't happy with, because I liked Toph and didn't want to break her bones.

"Alright who wants their bones broken?" I asked.

That's when everyone, except Aang and Azula, looked at me weird. I sighed and explained to them that I found a new technique that could bend bones like you could bend blood.

"Oh, well no one would want that!" Sokka answered.

"Yeah I know that's why I asked." I also explained to them that's what I'm going to use on Katara.

"Really?" Baily asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Cool." She said.

I walked away to think things through, when I heard a twig crack right behind me, so I turned around to see Azula behind me. "What are you doing?" She asked lookinf freaked out.

"Thinking, why?" I answered.

"Katara's going to be here tomorrow!" She yelled.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT EARILIER!"

"I know, but she didn't tell me until today!" She exclaimed.

"This is bad, this is really, really bad!" I answered shaking my head back and forth.

"I know! We have to tell the others!" Azula exclaimed

So that's when I ran back to my family, and told them, "KATARA'S GOING TO BE HERE TOMORROW!"

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed.

"Azula got a note from Katara that says that she's going to be here tomorrow!" I screamed with tears in my eyes.

"So, we have to be ready right?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, noodlebrain we do!" Toph answered.

Baily looked mad after Toph said that, but relaxed because she realized that Toph makes nicknames for people at that moment. So, that's when I started to panic. Aang notice that, and ran to me pulling me into a hug. After that I smiled and went to bed so I could be charged up for tomorrow.

The next day I was ready to pretend that I was dead, and Azula was ready to send us a signal that Katara was here. Aang was scared for me mostly, but he was scared for everyone who was in on the plan, and everyone who was at the Northern Water Tribe. Then the signal came from Azula, "Katara! Guess what? I killed Sabrina for you, and have Aang trapped and tied up!"

"Really? Good, good." Katara answered.

"Azula, you traitor, how could you kill my wife and tie me up like this!" Aang screamed.

"SABRINA!" I heard my friends and sisters yell.

"Azula, you did well! I'm very glad I brought you back form the dead!" Katara answered. She laughed and went straight to Aang and told him, "How could you ever love her Aang? I thought you had better taste then that."

"I loved her, and still do! I can't believe you wanted her dead!" Aang yelled furious.

"Ha! You make me laugh Aang, I've always wanted her dead, because ever since my father brought those three girls it was like I never existed! He took a fancy to them and forgot all about his real children!" Katara screamed.

That's when I had enough I jumped up and yelled, "KATARA!"

She turned and looked at me with such anger in her face and spoke to Azula, "I thought you said you killed her!"

"Oops, I forgot to mention to you," Azula answered, "I NEVER DID KILL HER, I JOINED HER GROUP!"

"You will pay for this Azula!" Katara screamed.

"Not until I do this!" I yelled and stuck my hand out, heard a giant crack, then a painful scream from Katara. "What's happening to me?"

"I'm braking your bones Katara, didn't Azula tell you this?" I answered.

I broke every bone in her body except for the neck, arms, shoulders, and hands so I could talk to her. "This is the last time you will EVER mess with my family again."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Sabrina, seeing as your going to die!" Katara grabbed a knife from her pocket and swung at me, but I was too quick because I broke her shoulder, arm, and hand bones before she could reach my heart.

"That was a mistake Katara!" I yelled.

"Can you please end my pain? I just realized what I did was wrong, Jet was rubbing off on me and I remembered how much I hated you for stealing Aang so I wanted to kill you!" Katara explained.

"I will end your pain and I hope someone will have mercy on your soul for that one bad thing you've done." I answered and broke her neck, and she died.

Aang came running to me, looked at me, and asked, "She asked you to end her pain?"

"Yeah, and I did end her pain. I didn't want to kill her, but she tried to kill me so I used self defense by breaking her upper body so she couldn't kill me." I answered.

"Well, at least that's the last we hear of Katara." Aang explained.

"I'm going to bed Aang. It was an exausting day today." I said.

"Okay." Aang said following me.

Then I went to sleep, and I knew that bad dreams were going to come after today.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Surprise That Wasn't Expected.

I couldn't believe it! After all that drama with Katara, I end up with this! Who should I tell? Baily? Alina? Azula? God, this was frustrating! I knew I shouldn't keep this secret to myself, but I have to figure out who should I tell. Most of them would be excited, more Aang than anyone else, but there's always one that would be furious, Sokka. I walked around the Northern Water Tribe trying to figure out what to do, and what to say. Then, I made my decision; I should talk to Alina and Baily. I found them with their husbands.

"Zuko, Sokka OUT!" I yelled.

They gave me dirty looks, but they left. Baily and Alina knew something was up just by the tone of my voice, and how my face must have looked.

"What's up Sabrina?" Alina asked.

"Yeah, you look horrible!" Baily exclaimed.

"Well, I have something got tell you guys." I answered, "I think I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!" Alina and Baily screamed at the same time.

"Yeah, I know!" I yelled.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Alina screamed.

"Did you tell Aang yet?" Baily asked.

"No, I don't want to tell him yet. I need a nurse to be sure." I answered.

"Well, let's go then!" Alina exclaimed.

So, we set off to find the healer for the tribe. That's when Aang needed to talk to me alone quick.

"Sab," I love that nickname he gave me. "I don't want to live here anymore."

"Me either I don't know how long I can stand Yue for much longer." I agreed.

"Where do you want to live then?" Aang asked.

"Let's rebuild the Southern Air Temple!" I screamed.

"You really want to live there?" Aang asked.

"Yes, yes I do Aang." I answered with a huge smile on my face.

"Sweet, I'll get Appa!" Aang said while he ran off.

I kept walking to Yugoda, and told her my problem. While she was thinking it over she looked kind of mad since I was only eighteen years old.

"Oh I see, well let me take a look." She answered.

It took her five minutes to figure out I was pregnant to a baby girl. Then she asked the weirdest question when she knew who my husband was.

"Who's the father?"

"AANG MY HUSBAND WHO ELSE WOULD IT BE?" I asked in a very high voice.

"We just need to know." Yugoda explained.

I left her office to figure out how to tell Aang. Man, this was all so tiring traveling right now. So, I went through all the ideas in my head until I got to my room. I knew I was going to need some help before Aang got home, so I called Alina, Baily, and Azula to help me.

"Okay, so I'm going to need some baby girl so I can put it all around our room." I explained.

They nodded and got to work, and we finished in an hour before Aang would get home from flying Appa around.

"Leave now before he comes, and don't tell anyone until I say it's okay." I told them.

They nodded and then left me alone in that room. I sat in the bathroom, and waited for Aang to come home, but to my surprise he came home early, and stopped dead in his tracks. I guess this was my cue to come in, so I got up and walked to the room.

"Sab?" Aang asked.

"Yes, what is it." I answered really calmly.

"Why are there baby girl decorations all around…?" His eyes widened. "No way, we're going to have a baby girl?"

"Yes, I suppose we are." I answered.

"Why didn't you tell me when I saw you earlier?"

"I wanted to be sure before I told you Aang."

"Oh, that would be a good reason."

"Yeah, but we are going to wait until tomorrow to rebuild the Southern Air Temple, and we need some help from Alina, Baily, Azula, Zuko, and Sokka first okay?"

"Yeah, you should tell everyone though." Aang explained.

"I told three people, well four if you count Yugoda." I answered.

"Well, tell everyone else that you care about."

"Fine, I will only if you tell Appa." I joked.

So, I left the room, and went in search of Zuko, Sokka and dad. I found Zuko, and Sokka by the water fountain talking about a guy's night out again.

"Sokka, Zuko I have to tell you something." I explained.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

Sokka looked like he was going to explode, and Zuko looked extremely happy.

"Wow Sabrina that's amazing!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I'm happy for you too Sabrina." Sokka answered after a long silence even though he looked furious.

"Can you guys help me rebuild the Southern Air Temple so Aang and I can live there?" I asked.

"Of course we will Sabrina!" They answered.

I walked away and went to find dad, even though Yue was probably there. I found him by the throne room talking to Yue.

"How come your giving the thrown to Baily dad!" Yue screamed.

"Because you aren't fit for the thrown right now because you are a spoiled little brat!" Dad screamed back.

"Well it's not like that! I hate them because they are way more powerful than me, and I didn't seem to please you good enough! Only they were!" Yue cried.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Speak of the devil!" Yue muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that Yue?" I asked.

"Nothing." She answered.

"How can I help you Sabrina?" Dad asked.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I answered.

"Of course you can!" Dad exclaimed.

"Dad, I'm pregnant."

"WHAT, really, I'm going to be a grandfather?" Dad stuttered.

"DAD THAT'S HORRIBLE! HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY WITH THAT SHE'S EIGHTTEEN!" Yue screamed.

"Yue come on, you should be happy for your sister!" Dad answered.

"WELL DAD I CAN'T, SEEING AS THAT I HATE ALL OF MY YOUNGER SISTERS!" Yue screamed back.

"YUE!" Dad yelled.

That's when something weird happened. Apparently Alina was standing there listening the whole time, and she froze Yue up to her shoulders.

"DAD, ALINA JUST FROZE ME! HELP ME DAD!" Yue screamed.

Dad just laughed, and turned around so he wouldn't look bad, but Alina took that advantage and broke the ice so that Yue died. The last thing I heard from Yue was a terrible scream.

"What happened to Yue?" Dad asked.

"I… I… killed… her! Dad I'm so sorry!" Alina cried.

"It's okay Alina." Dad answered.

That's when I left and walked to my room. On my way to my room I saw Momo screeching.

"Momo, what's wrong?" I asked, and to my surprise I found another flying lemur bat!

"Come here little girl." I told her. "I'll call you Coco, and ask Aang to see if we can keep you."

So, with two lemurs sitting on my shoulders I went to my room with Aang.

"AANG LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

"What?" Aang asked.

That's when he saw the two lemurs on my shoulders, smiled, and told me we can keep her. The next day I told everyone to get on Appa so we could leave for the Southern Air Temple.

"Okay so I got some jobs for everyone when we get to the Southern Air Temple. Azula you work on lights, Zuko and Sokka you will help build the walls, Baily and Alina you will paint, Aang and Teo you will do the air stuff, Toph you will do the earth stuff, and I will help with everything when I see that someone needs help." I explained.

So, we set off to the Southern Air Temple. After a while we saw some smoke rising in the air, so we went towards the smoke like always.

"Aang isn't that Kyoshi Island?" Alina asked.

"Yeah it is Suki set it on fire!" Sokka exclaimed. "She told me that she was and Ozai loyalist!"

So, we went to land, but Aang just flung himself off Appa to the water. That's when I went nuts.

"AANG, NO!" I screamed trying to jump after him, but Sokka and Zuko held me back.

I started waterbending so Aang wouldn't get hurt at all when he would land in the water. That's when he came up out of the water with the Unagi, and sprayed Kyoshi Island down with water. After Kyoshi Island's fire was out Aang got back on Appa, and I tackled him with a huge hug.

"Oh my spirits are you okay? Never do that to me again! I almost went after you! Are you okay?" I stammered.

"Sab, I'm fine we need to land on Kyoshi Island. I know you were going to come after me I could hear you when I was going down." Aang answered hugging me back and kissed me gently on the head.

"I thought I was going to lose you!" I cried in his chest.

"I'm really hard to get rid of Sab, but I'm sorry I scared you." Aang answered hugging me tightly.

We landed on Kyoshi, and Baily was the first one off Appa to look around.

That's when Baily got attacked by Suki, but Sokka was too quick before Baily got hurt.

"Sokka, are you okay?" Baily yelled with fury and concern in her eyes.

"Yeah." Sokka answered.

Baily nodded and got ready to fight Suki, and got in her waterbending stance.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Team Avatar." Suki insulted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well first, I came to save Kyoshi, and second I came to kill you for hurting my family, and these people!" Baily yelled.

"HA! Like you could even hurt me…" Suki was cut short because Baily slapped her in the face with water.

"Yes, I can hurt you Suki!" Baily yelled.

Suki had her hand to her face and got out her fans and was in her stance. Baily dodged the fans, and froze one of her legs then, broke the ice so she wouldn't have a leg anymore. Suki screamed in agony, but kept fighting, that's when Baily froze both of her arms, and broke them off. Suki screamed in agony again, but kept on trying to fight. Aang was really mad about this but was scared for Baily more. He was still hugging me, and we were in the way back trying to protect me and the baby. I found out that Alina was pregnant the same time I was so we were both in the back. Baily finally broke off the leg of Suki and went to freeze her head when Suki said, "You will never win, because we have more Ozai loyalist out there that you will never expect!" That's when Suki's head was frozen off and killed.

"Let's get out of here now!" Baily screamed.

So, we got on Appa and set off again for the Southern Air Temple.

"Are you okay?" Sokka asked looking very concerned.

"Yeah I am, don't worry about me so much!" Baily answered.

"Well, let's just get to the Southern Air Temple." Sokka exclaimed. "Well at least Sabrina, Aang, Zuko, and Alina look happy."

Aang and I were controlling Appa, and Aang was smiling when that comment was made probably because he was going to be a father. Aang leaned over kissed me on the lips and went back to control Appa. I was leaning on Aang, and went to turn around to see Alina leaning on Zuko and smiling, Baily leaning on Sokka smiling, and Toph sitting on Teo smiling. Such a blissful moment it was for us.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Southern Air Temple

As we all landed in the Southern Air Temple, I realized how hard this must have been for Aang. He looked really sad as he gazed upon his old home. Everyone looked amazed at this Air Temple, with its old blue cones, and old white temples. How beautiful it must have been to live here in its glory days.

"Aang, I know you are sad about this place, but don't worry it will look fantastic when we are finished with it. You just tell us how it looked and we will try and replicate it." I was extremely worried about him.

He had a sad but hopeful look on his face when he told me, "Thanks Sab that means a lot to me." He kissed me on the top of the head, and gave me his very cute smile which I loved.

"Okay let's get to work, Azula get working on those lights, Zuko get working on those walls, Baily Alina start painting use Appa when you start on the top please, Aang you can help them and try to dry the paint since you're the master airbender, Toph you can clear some of the rock and help everyone else, Teo you can use your air thingy and help Aang and everyone else too, I will help everyone who looks like they need help, oh and Sokka you can help anyone you would like that looks like they need help."

I watched everyone starting to work, and it was amazing! Everyone was so focused and ready to work for Aang and me to have a home. I was going on 4 weeks, it takes a while to get to the Southern Air Temple, and I was showing a little. Aang was so happy when he saw that I was showing he almost fell off his chair. I haven't laughed so much in my life well except when Sokka got two fish hooks stuck in his thumb. So, I got started by helping Zuko build up the walls, Alina and Baily were helping Azula since they really couldn't paint until the walls were built. It was a good team, I put the cement and Zuko helped me put the cement blocks on and we dried them with firebending. In no time the walls were up and the lights were finished.

Now it was time to paint. We all got on Appa and got in our waterbending stances. We started at the roof with the blue. I also bought silver paint to add to the blue. I asked Aang first though to see if it was alright, and it was. So, we started with the painting and it was really fun, and we finished the roofs really quick. The really hard part was the white part of the walls. It seemed to white to me, but I was really trying to make it the way Aang wanted it. We finished the painting in no time, but something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it so I put that thought aside.

Well Toph was pushing unneeded rocks away and Aang was drying the paint. Then the feeling was coming again and I turned around to see Mai and Jin smiling at me in an evil way. Mai was staring at Zuko with a loving stare the same as Jin. That's when I screamed, I knew what was happening they were trying to steal Zuko away from my sister!

"ZUKO!" I screamed.

"Sabrina, are you okay? Mai, Jin what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well Zu I came back so that I can have you back!" Mai yelled,

"You're so not going to have my husband Mai." Alina exclaimed.

"Yes I am and you're not going to stop me, but to get you distracted I'm going to do this." Mai walked over to me and pushed me over the edge all I heard on the way down was the screams of me and Aang. I plummeted at least a hundred feet, and I was worried about the baby more than myself. All I saw was Aang diving down the cliff reaching for me, and Appa, Momo, and Coco leaping after us looking as scared as Aang was. That's when I saw Aang's arrows glow, and I knew I was safe. Coco and Momo went by me to see if I was alright, and I didn't realize that I was crying on Aang's shoulder. When we got back Azula was fighting Mai and Jin, Zuko was on the ground bleeding, and Alina was hysterical.

I saw Aang join Azula in the fight going after Mai with anger in his eyes.

"AANG, STOP!" I yelled.

I only saw blue after that and before I passed out, and I heard two thuds on the ground, and everything went black.

"Sab, please wake up. Sab?"

I groaned and sat up. "There I'm up, what's wrong?"

"OH THANK GOODNESS!" Aang yelled and gathered me up in a hug.

"Where's Zuko, and is the baby okay?" I asked remembering what happened yesterday.

"He's over there and it's not looking good. Alina is hysterical, and Baily passed out after you were pushed so no one can heal him. The baby's fine I checked." Aang answered looking really sad.

"Oh thank god! Get me over there now!" I yelled.

He wheeled me over to Zuko since he wouldn't let me get up, and I saw one of Mai's shirtickens stuck near his heart.

"Aang get ready to pull that out, and Sokka get me some spirit water that I have been saving for a special occasion like this. Ready, set, pull!" I yelled.

I heard a scream come from Zuko and Alina. I had the water ready and put it over the wound and concentrated. Then I heard cries of joy, and a sigh of relief.

"Zuko are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you." Zuko answered.

That's when Aang wheeled me back to the bed, and I protested.

"You need rest! You fell off a cliff yesterday and passed out when the lightning hit you in the head!" Aang yelled.

"I died!" I felt dizzy, and I realized it now!

"Yes, so get your butt in bed!" Aang answered.

"You're coming with me! Wait is that when you used the spirit water to heal me and the baby" I yelled. I realized that I had a surgery.

"Yes." He pushed me into our room in the Southern Air Temple, and it was beautiful.

"Aang, was this your room when you lived here?" I asked.

He only nodded and wheeled me to the side of the bed, picked me up and set me down. He crawled in next to me, and I curled up near him. _Something is wrong. _I thought.

"Aang, what's wrong."

"I was so worried, and scared that you and the baby would die after that fall. Then I saw you collapse after the lighting came to your head. Azula over shot it a bit but still managed to kill Jin. I killed Mai by blowing her off the cliff. After that I came running to you and got the spirit water and healed you."

"I guess I missed a lot then. You don't have to be sad right now I'm fine and the baby's fine." I tried to explain some things but I guess nothing would work so I just shut up and tried to sleep.

I woke up and I felt an empty space.

"Aang?" I asked. No answer, so I got up and went to look outside.

I found Aang out by the yard walking around and looking at the new Southern Air Temple. I saw the joy on his face, but there was a new face that I didn't recognized. It looked angry, happy, and sad. _Interesting_ I thought.

"Aang! Come here please." I yelled.

He came running to me as fast as he could, and smiled at me, kissed me on the cheek and waited for me to talk.

"What's wrong you looked really sad, and you weren't with me when I woke up." I explained to him that I was worried about him and I didn't want to see him this way.

"I just miss all of my friends and my family. Then I was thinking about how just because we are the avatars that all of our friends our hurt. Then I was thinking about how I almost lost you and the baby. Then I was happy that I'm going to have a baby with my beautiful wife." He explained.

"Aw, it will be okay and we can get through this it's all a matter of time before were going to have the baby and I'm not going to be your beautiful wife anymore." I teased.

"You'll always be my beautiful wife Sab." Aang answered

"You're going to eat your words soon." I explained.

We walked along the perimeter of the Southern Air Temple and looked at the new form of it. The new walls were painted a brilliant white that sparkled in the sun, the brilliant blue and silver cones were sparkling in the sun also. I was smiling at the beautiful progress that we made. That's when everyone was standing by Appa.

"What's wrong everyone?" I asked.

"We have to leave." Alina said.

"What are you guys going to do?" Aang asked.

"Alina and I are going to the fire nation since my duties are there." Zuko answered.

"Sokka and I are going to unite the Southern and Northern Water tribes." Baily answered.

"Teo and I are going to the Northern Air Temple." Toph answered.

"Well we are going to miss you guys!" I answered.

It will be a long, long time before I see them again.


End file.
